Schimbarea Vieții
by Kayl Muses
Summary: Charlie Weasley meets his match in his new Magizoologist partner Kaleigh Livingston. Their natures find true friendship in each other. But will they both have the bravery to turn it into something more?
1. Introductions

Two dragons swooped along the rising Romanian skyline creating a graceful dance amongst the pink clouds. Charlie, the second eldest of the Weasley clan, held his strong calloused hand up to his eyes to watch the dance without being blinded by the sunrise. His lips tugged up into a smile making his many freckles scatter around his face. Beside him stood his fellow tamer, Alexandru.

"Only you could have a smile on your face this early in the morning mate," Alexandru grumbled light-heartedly pulling out his wand to call the dragons back down for feeding. Charlie put his hand out to lower his Romanian friend's wand hand.

"Not yet Alex, let's just give them a couple more minutes to enjoy the skies before breakfast." Charlie's eyes shined with love for these creatures he dedicated his life to taking care of and studying. Being so far away from his family he developed a kinship with a lot of the dragons.

"Charlie and Alexandru! Shucking your responsibilities to admire the beauty of the Romanian sky together I see," The men turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, the head of the reserve Marian Rusu. "Alexandru get the Ridgebacks down for breakfast, Charlie come over here there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Standing next to Marian was a woman with wild curly white blonde hair. It was so eye grabbing it was most likely the first thing anybody noticed about her upon meeting her. She was dressed just like most people on the reserve dressed. Comfortable jeans and a casual tee shirt, with hiking boots and a satchel slung over her shoulder.

"Charlie this is your new magizoologist Kaleigh Livingston. Kaleigh comes to us from the wilds of Arizona studying thunderbirds there. She was top of her class at Ilvermorny and quite gifted with magical creatures. We are very lucky to have her here assisting us with Dragon research," Marian introduced the two, "Kaleigh this is your dragon tamer partner here on the reserve, Charlie Weasley. He's one of our best I expect a lot of really profound findings from you two."

"No pressure," Kaleigh laughed easily as she shook Charlie's hand.

"Nice to meet you Kaleigh, I'm happy to show you the ropes and help get you situated here on the reserve. Don't hesitate to ask any questions about the dragons, procedure, anything." Charlie's first impression of Kaleigh was that she exuded an easy going nature and her natural smile.

"I wouldn't trust Charlie for anything procedure related. Be warned, he's a wild man." Alexandru called over from feeding the dragons.

Again Kaleigh's laugh came easily. Her voice was a little more rough than most females but not necessarily masculine.

"I'll leave you all to your work. See you at tomorrow's afternoon staff meeting. Good luck Kaleigh!" Marian excused himself and strode off.

Kaleigh extended her hand out to meet Alexandru properly and then turned her attention on the two adolescent Ridegbacks. She pulled her fireproof gloves out of her back pocket. Charlie just observed quietly, but ready to step in if needed. He trusted that Marian wouldn't just hire anyone to work on the reserve. Age and experience weren't the most important qualifications to Marian. Natural talent and dedicated individuals were what Marian prided himself in being able to identify and employ. Charlie trusted him and was happy with how he ran the reserve. Especially since these same ideals is what presented this opportunity to a young and inexperienced Charlie himself.

Kaleigh drew her wand in one hand and grabbed a bucket of large dead fish in her other. She strode towards the dragons with confidence despite the fact that she was petite and the dragons absolutely towered over her. The dragons glared at her sizing her up. But without hesitation she dumped the bucket onto the ground a little bit in front of them and backed off to a safe distance. They descended upon their second helped of food and ate their fill. When their hunger was sated they indulged in their curiosity of the new person.

"Hi I'm Kaleigh," She spoke with a quiet intensity as if they could understand her, "you guys want to play a fun game and let the led out." She conjured an apparition of a giant squid and had it dance around the dragons. Of course they knew it wasn't real but they chased after it anyway. Kaleigh let the spell go to work on it's own and sat on the grass field, withdrawing her field notebook. She began to observe the dragons and scribble away in her messy writing probably only she could read.

"Well done Kaleigh, it's like you don't even need us," Alexandru joked.

"That was quite impressive," Charlie added.

"Alright mates, I hate to ditch you like this but I have to go tame the new baby Horntail today," Alexandru explained, "But please come have dinner with us tonight and meet some of the rest of the team."

"I would love that thank you, it was nice meeting you," Kaleigh waved him off as he strode away.

Charlie took a seat next to Kaleigh on the grass, absolutely intrigued by her. He was especially intrigued by her notebook. He wanted to know what notes she already had on dragons and what species she had prior experience with. "So what experience do you have with dragons prior to landing this job," Charlie asked, making sure it sounded conversational and not inquisitive.

"I'm muggle born so magical creatures always held a special fascination for me in school. There aren't many opportunities to study dragons in America as they aren't native to the west. So I got placement working with thunderbirds in Arizona post graduation which I absolutely loved. But I got restless, I wanted a new adventure. I applied to this post and spent months studying all I could before coming out here. I had a bit of practice with dragons in school and in training for this placement, but I suspect I have a lot to learn from you about physically handling them. Books are wonderful but method is best learned in practice." Kaleigh explained.

Charlie observed her passion for magical creatures and her intelligence without being reserved as most bookworms are. He would be lying in saying her didn't find her quite alluring. But he wasn't going to dwell on that thought. He barely knew her and she was his new partner. It was more fleeting natural reaction than anything else.

"What's your story Weasley?" Kaleigh startled Charlie by being so direct, but he quickly recovered with a smile. He found her bold nature quite infectious.

"I come from a really large family in England, I have six siblings. I attended Hogwarts and fell in love with adventure and magical creatures, dragons especially. I even tried to go into the forbidden forest to find one when I was at school, totally reckless of me. But that passion drove me to get this placement in Romanian and I've been here every since." Charlie explains.

Kaleigh loved hearing people's responses to this question. She felt what people chose to define as their story to a stranger often said a lot about what type or person they were and what they valued. "Wow six siblings, that sounds-"

"-like chaos." Charlie finished for her chuckling.

"Actually I was going to say incredible. I don't have any siblings. I guess the grass is always greener."

"Don't get me wrong I love my siblings, they're the best. But it was definitely chaotic to have so many people in the house, so much attention to be split. It was different. Bill and I are the oldest and we ended up stepping in to help out with the younger siblings. Probably why we both wanted a big change of scenery when we graduated."

"I can understand that. You probably wanted some space to be able to grow yourself."

Charlie noted her perceptiveness, "Actually yes."


	2. Drink

Kaleigh took a deep breath before entering the Tavern to meet up with her new co-workers for dinner and drinks. She was pleased with how her first day had gone. It was nerve-wracking coming onto a new team, especially in a field so dominated by men. Kaleigh knew she had more to prove being female. But being in this beautiful remote countryside, surrounded by such complex and fierce creatures gave Kaleigh room to feel very little aside from absolute wonder. Her tamer partner Charlie had made a good first impression on her. So far as Kaleigh could tell he was passionate about his work, a good communicator and partner, and had an easy to get along with relaxed nature. She could have done a lot worse than him. He wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Not that she had any intention of complicating her work in that manner, but still.

The tavern wasn't packed but it was more crowded than the population of the area called for. It must be a local hotspot because it appeared all the locals were in here. Charlie spotted her and stood up to wave her over. "Kaleigh come on over and meet the team!"

Of course Kaleigh recognized Charlie and Alexandru, but there were two others sitting at the table with them. Charlie led the introductions. "Everybody this is Kaleigh our new magizoologist. You already know Alexandru-"

"Good to see you survived day one." Alexandru greeted, his eyes glinting with a smile.

"-and this is Kosta and Elena." Charlie introduced the other two at the table.

"Nice to meet you all."

"I'm guna go grab you a pint, here sit." Alexandru got up and motioned to his seat for Kaleigh to sit down.

"Thanks so much," Kaleigh sat and offered him up some money, but Alexandru waved it off.

"Consider it your welcome to the team." Alexandru smirked at her.

"Cider please. I'll get next round then." Kaleigh smiled back before turning her attention to the rest of her new co-workers.

Kaleigh learned that Elena, like Alexnadru, was native to Romania. While, Kosta was from nearby Croatia. It was amazing to Kaleigh that this tiny little part of the world held such a diverse team of people all working towards a larger international cause. She loved that.

Amid all their laughing, drinking, and getting to know one another another group came up to their table. This group consisted of two buff hard looking guys, a leaner but still muscular guy, and a woman with straight blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She caught Kaleigh's attention for two reasons. The first being that she gave the impression she glided instead of walked, like an angel. Kaleigh thought she might have been part veela. The second being that she glided herself right down next to Charlie and batted her eyelashes at him, grabbing his arm. Kaleigh didn't get a chance to observe their exchange because the three guys sat down next to her almost demanding her attention.

With outstretched hands they introduced themselves as Petar, Zsolt, and Leo. Some other tamers on the reservation. Kaleigh wasn't loving how Petar and Zsolt were eyeing her. But Leo seemed to be harmless enough.

"Welcome to the team Kaleigh!" Petar spoke in a thick Bulgarian accent.

"We're buying your next round," Zsolt waived a bartender over and ordered her a drink without even asking what she might want.

"Where are you from?" Leo asked her conversationally.

"America, most specifically I just finished up a position studying Thunderbirds in Arizona."

Zsolt cut off any response Leo might have given, "Ahh American. Quite the spunk and adventure you ladies have no?"

Kaleigh did not enjoy the glint in his eye so she turned her back on him to address Leo, "What about you Leo? Where are you from?" Although she could already tell from his accent he was most likely Italian.

This time Petar cut Leo off, "Come take shots with us Kaleigh it is tradition for newcomers."

Before Kaleigh could reject their proposal Elena was at her side, "It most certainly is. Come on Kayl let us ladies take the first shot of the night together."

Kaleigh hopped up from her seat, reached down quickly to grab some bread off the table, and stuffed it in her mouth before saluting and turning to head off with Elena. The minute her back was turned she rolled her eyes and bit off a piece of the bread.

"Don't mind them they're a bit inappropriate but mostly harmless. They'll calm down after a couple nights out of you ignoring them. There's not a ton of us out here so everyone tends to get a bit randy and out of control when we're out. Especially when there is fresh blood such as yourself, take that as you will." Elena explained as they approached the bar.

Kaleigh ordered the round for them and was quick to pay before Elena. Elena grabbed her shot and raised it for a cheers, "Thanks."

Both girls knocked them back. Kaleigh stuck her tongue out, her taste buds always protesting the first shot of the night. "I think I can handle it." Kaleigh told Elena, referring to all attention seeming to be too much on her tonight.

Seemingly out of nowhere Charlie appeared at their sides, "Ladies, care for another shot." It was becoming increasingly clear to Kaleigh that this group could really drink and probably did so often. She was up for the challenge.

Kaleigh noticed the blonde veela-like girl had not followed Charlie to the bar. But it was Elena who was quick to comment on it. "You were able to shake Aimee then Char?" Charlie tensed. It was clear he was uncomfortable with the conversation. "Erm yeah."

Charlie wanted to hop off of that conversation fast it seemed because he was passing the shots to them with haste, "What are we cheersing to Kayl?"

Kaleigh thought for a moment then her face broke out into a huge grin, "Tasting fire." She downed her shot glass before waiting for their response.

Charlie looked at her sideways for a split second once he finished his shot and commented, "Poetic I like it."

Kosta and Alexandru joined them at the bar, "We had to abandon ship, it was getting way too crowded over there."

Kaleigh suddenly heard a familiar tune coming from the loud band playing in the corner. People were already gathered there drunkenly dancing about.

"I love this song," Kaleigh announced before backing over in that direction, shaking her shoulders and waggling her eyebrows comically, the alcohol fueling her. Elena, Kosta, and Alexandru were quick to follow. Charlie followed behind, his head shaking although he was baring a smile at his wild friends. Alexandru quickly joined Kaleigh in her bizarre boogieing. Goofing around the dance floor with their drinks raised high as if that would stop the liquid from spilling with their movements. Charlie joined in their circle after some light prodding from Alex and then Kaleigh. Kaleigh looked over to see Elena and Kosta in a much less innocent predicament. Despite the folky tune of the band, Elena and Kosta were sandwiched together moving to the beat. When the song ended Kaleigh told them she was headed back to the bar to get the next round. Charlie opted to join her and help carry them back.

Back at the bar it was a bit quieter. Kaleigh felt warm from the liquid and the infectious nature of making new friends and having a fun night out.

"You're fitting in real nicely Livingston." Charlie announced. "Happy to have you on the team."

"I'm happy to be on the team. Those dragons today were absolutely incredible. Not just their impressive size and skillset but the way they interact with each other. I think it's more complex than we realize. I am so excited to discover the connections there."

"They're terribly misunderstood because of how dangerous they are. But I can tell you this, you're absolutely right. I would even go as far as to say that some species may even have some societal standards for each other. Almost like Hippogriffs do."

Kaleigh felt her heart betray her and skip a beat hearing Charlie's passion for the creatures. It had to be the alcohol racing that was making her feel flushed.

They gathered the drinks and headed back to the dance floor. But when they returned Elena and Kosta were desperately snogging each other and pawing as if they were feral. Kaleigh couldn't help herself with so much drink in her system. She doubled over with laughter.

"What?" Charlie asked but he couldn't help laughing himself.

"They look like nifflers fighting over a necklace."

Charlie joined Kaleigh in roaring with laughter and they backed away so as not to disturb the couple. Kaleigh looked around for Alex but he was nowhere to be found. She placed the drinks down on the nearest table sobering up a bit with concern.

"Where's Alex?"

"Shit he was pretty gone. He must have wandered off."

Charlie and Kaleigh searched the tavern quickly for him but he wasn't still inside. Then they found him outside. He was getting quite sick right on the side of the tavern. Kaleigh took her wand out to clean him up as best she could then they both helped him back to his cabin.

"The cool night air and walk will do him some good." Charlie commented.

They finally got him back to his cabin and Charlie proceeded to try to get him ready for bed, but he just passed out face first into his bed. Shoes on and all.

"Better to let him sleep it off I think. He's going to be in such a bad mood at tomorrow's staff meeting." Kaleigh said backing out of the room and closing his bedroom door.

They walked out of his cabin back into the crisp night air. Charlie insisted on walking Kaleigh back to her cabin. She didn't suspect he had any nefarious intentions. It was a friendly offer to make sure she got back safe. And no trouble to him as all their lodging was fairly close together. So Kaleigh didn't protest, she was happy for the company. When they got to her cabin she skipped up the steps to her front door before turning back to wave goodnight.

Charlie stood below the steps hands in his pockets smiling at her, "Night Livingston, glad you joined the team."

Kaleigh turned to enter her new residence with the thought that this was the second time tonight Charlie had made her feel like she was integrating really nicely here. She was definitely started to feel like this was her new home.


	3. YouKnow

Kaleigh walks into the staff meeting the next day a bit tired but mostly not worse for the wear. Surveying the room she can't however say the same for a lot of her co-workers. She takes stock that Elena and Kosta are missing and that Alex is slumped over a table in the back corner. She grins to herself in anticipation of all the fun she is going to have at his expense.

"Wipe that smile off your face Livingston,'' Alex notices her approach from afar and grumbles at her before she can say anything.

Kaleigh feigns offense, "Alex is that really a way to speak to your savior?"

Alex gives a weary snort, "Don't get ahead of yourself lass. Charlie did most of the carrying back. I appreciate you cleanig me up but I would hardly think that warrants savior status, occupational hazard at best."

"That's not what I was referring to," Kayleigh has a mischievous glint in her eye as she reveals the pepperup potion she brewed and brought for him. She dangles it in front of his face.

Alex snatches it quickly and downs it, pulling his robe up over his ears so no one notices the steam side effect.

"You're so right Kayl, you are my savior," Alex sarcastically declares, earning a snort laugh from Kayleigh.

Charlie comes over to join them just as Marian starts the meeting. "Welcome staff. Before I get started I'd like you to welcome our newest magizoologist on the reservation, Kaleigh Livingston. Coming to us all the way from the wilds of Arizona. We're very lucky to have her and I expect you all to give her a warm welcome. Although from the looks of you lot I suspect you already have."

Kaleigh notices Elena and Kosta snuck in in the back. After important departmental updates, Marian releases everyone to go to their work for the day.

Charlie leads Kaleigh off to today's assignment, "We're with the baby horntail today. This is a lead day for me as Horntails are exceptionally dangerous and I have to do some training with it to get it to a tamable level. Not sure how much progress you're going to be able to notate today. But please let me know if you observe anything you think may help. Don't be shy. I know Marian hired you for a reason and while, as partners we do have to build up trust, I do value your opinions."

"You got it," Kaleigh follows Charlie into the inclosure. The baby horntail is about the size of a 5 year old child despite being born just a week ago. He gives his best roar at them as they enter. Both Charlie and Kaleigh put their protective high gloves on right away. Kaleigh respects Charlie's space and hangs back on a bench to watch him work. She doesn't take out her notebook as she normally would. She feels that she needs to be attentive and focused. Even though it's not her job, if anything goes wrong she wants to be ready to spring into action. Kaleigh is not one to normally sit on the sidelines despite her bookish nature.

It doesn't seem that Charlie really needs her help though. He's a natural. Almost seems to be part dragon the way he was able to get it to trust him so quickly. It's compelling how skilled he is at his job. Kayl would guess she's probably lucky to have gotten paired with him. He's an absolute wonder to watch. He treats the creatures with such care an effection while displaying how powerful and strong he is. The perfect balance for a dragon.

The baby is just as amazing to watch. The hatchling is still timid and he moves erratically. But he no longer seems aggressive. Almost like he just has a lot of energy and doesn't know what to do with it, like humans have anxiety. Kaleigh grabs her notebook fast when that thought crosses her mind to jot it down. Could dragons experience similar mental health conditions due to stress or even social situations? She wants to remember this thought so it can be in the forefront of her mind for future observations. This could help with her societal structure theory.

"How's it going over there?" Charlie breaks the silence now that he feels comfortable with the dragon baby.

"Good! I'm just so curious how did you manage to quell the little guy so fast?"

Charlie grinned a little bashful and a little proud. "This is actually not my first time working with horntails believe it or not. I had to prep one to bring to my alma mater for the tri wizard tournament. Although the reserve protested greatly unfortunately we are funded by the ministry of magic so technically they own all the creatures we take care of and study. But I went to along to ensure the safety of the dragons as well as the contestants."

"I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with this tri wizard tournament. Why did they need dragons?" Kayl wasn't sure she actually wanted to know the answer to that.

"I suppose you wouldn't being from the west. Just reminds me how secular the world is. My siblings don't always get the disconnect I feel culturally from living here. Their lives are so different and we're all still in Europe. I can imagine other parts of the world are even further disconnected from what's going on." Charlie grows grave for a brief moment and she wonders what he means. Perhaps he's dwelling on you-know-who. Of course Kaleigh knows who he is. The whole wizarding world knows. But she hadn't ever stopped to think that those in England were way more effected by him than the rest of the world. He hadn't made it out of Europe the last time he tried to take over. And his supposed return had happened at Hogwarts, also in Europe.

Neither can dwell on it too much though because the young dragon is demanding their attention.


	4. Stings

Kaleigh finds in her first month on the job that she is partial to their open field days. She longs for them probably as much as the dragons do. The Romanian summer is beautiful. The temperature so far has been just right for stretching out in the grass while sketching and taking notes. The dragons get flying time as well as wide open space to play in the fields with Charlie and Kayl.

Charlie has found Kayl fits right in with the whole team, like she was always meant to be here. She's witty and lighthearted and passionate. She loves a good night drinking and she loves to banter.

Today is a particularly hot day. It's almost starting to get uncomfortable how sticky it is. The days had carried a breeze to them this past month. But it seemed today was trying to drag her into the true fire of summer. Kaleigh just can't take it anymore. It's bad enough they have to wear special flame resistant pants in this heat. She can't stand the sticky confines of her tshirt anymore. In the summer she usually opts for stretchy bralettes instead of underwire bras. So she doesn't think twice before yanking her shirt off in annoyance and starting to tie her leagues of messy tendrils up into some semblance of a bun on top of her head.

"Kayl what're you doing?" Charlie catches her lifting her shirt up. His body betrays him as his heart skips a beat. It would be pointless to deny to himself that he's attracted to her, not just their amazing friendship but also how beautiful she is. Effortlessly so. She doesn't get crazy dolled up or focus on her appearance all the time. She doesn't look like a Veela. But she's just one of those girls who is so effortlessly pretty without makeup or anything like that. Her features are striking and her laid back attitude just draws you in. It's no wonder guys are always coming at her when they go out to the bars. But their relationship is a friendship. They work together. Charlie just doesn't want to dwell on these thoughts because he knows what a bad idea it would be for anything else to grow here.

"It's hot as balls out today. I'm absolutely dying." She huffs. "What? Weasley did you thinking I was going streaking on you? Trust me I'd warn you." She pokes fun at him. They had developed what teetered on a flirtatious banter. It was harmless and fun and only grew their friendship. A lot of the group was like that with each other.

Charlie laughs easily teasing her back, "I don't know what I thought. But you're absolutely right. It's nasty out. Didn't want to overwhelm you but I guess we're there in this work partnership."

Charlie lifts his shirt up and off as well and Kaleigh absolutely was not prepared for that. The cheeky git as Elena says when men are trying to show off at the bar. She only catches his abs before she trains her eyes not not wander just in time for his head to reappear out the bottom end of the shirt as he tosses it lightly to the ground with their stuff. Kaleigh doesn't want to allow herself a look. Not that she thinks he's expecting her to because Charlie isn't like that. But she won't give him the satisfaction either way.

"You're a cheeky git you know that?"

Charlie laughs with just a touch of shock and embarrassment in his eyes. "What? You did it first!"

Kaleigh can't keep her promise to herself. It's not out of lust either. Colorful motion catches her eye on his chest and her face lights up in wonder. It's a tattoo of a dragon on his peck. And it's moving. Kaleigh, being muggle born has never seen anything like it.

She races over to him shamelessly to get a closer look. "Char is that magic?"

Charlie is sheepish at her attention. They were just joking before but now she's studying his torso with intensity. "Yeah it is. After I tamed my first dragon here a couple of us went to get them. This was a portrait of the first little guy. A Chinese fireball."

Kaleighs eyes might as well have sparkles in them she's so enamored with the art and the magic. She'd never seen a magical tattoo before. "I need one!" She decided.

Charlie laughed at her excitement. "Alright Livingston. We'll take you down to the guy that does them sometime."

Now that they're more comfortable in the heat they call the dragons down from the sky to play. Kaleigh conjures them dancing water to play with. It's become their new favorite toy since she introduced the concept on the reserve. They know it isn't real but they constantly try to paw at it and chomp on it. Every so often they'll breathe some fire on it causing a mist.

Kaleigh sends the water illusion flying for the dragon to chase and accidentally hits a Charlie with it. His eyes widen in shock for a brief moment before he starts laughing. "Kayl! Did you do that on purpose?"

"Of course not," Kayl replies and she means it. She can see that mischievous glint in his eye and knows that she's in for payback. She squeals with laugher as he hits her with the water spell.

The dragons still think they're playing with them though and one leaps towards Kaleigh. She ducks out of the way but not before he just barely catches her leg with a small flame.

Charlie immediately switches gears. He knows what to do, this is why they have protective procedures in place after all. He spells chains onto the dragons and is able to corral them back into their enclosure swiftly before going back to check on Kaleigh.

She's on the ground hissing a bit, but other then that unharmed. Charlie sinks to his knees next to her, ripping her pant leg to check on the burn.

"I'm okay Charlie really. It stings a lot but could have been worse." Kaleigh tries to downplay it. She's embarrassed that it even happened.

Charlie shakes his head and doesn't meet her eyes. For how embarrassed she may be he is more embarrassed. It's his job to protect her as much as it is to train the dragons. "Kaleigh I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have let us horse around while the dragons were playing. We have to get this looked at." He left no room for arguing and helped her up.

They threw their shirts back on and he held onto her as he appirated them to the medical tent. They are immediately greeted by the girl who was hitting on Charlie her her first night out, Aimee. Kaleigh never did get that story but Elena mentions her from time to time since they're both healers on the reserve.

"What happened?" Elena is now at their side as well hearing the comotion.

Charlie opens his mouth but Kaleigh feels the fierce need to protect him. She rushes out before he can speak, "We were on fieldwork today and I let my water conjuring toy get to close to me. Kaiser let out a snort a little too close to my leg. It was an accident."

"Okay Charlie carry her to that empty bed for me." Elena's tone is demanding. Aimee looks peeved and trying to hide it.

"I can walk myself," Kaleigh tries to take a step but Charlie immediately scoops her up. Him and Elena say at the same time, "No you can't."

Kaleigh is so embarrassed by what happened and being treated like she's helpless. But she wraps her arms around Charlie's neck anyway and let's him walk her across the room and place her down because he looks so concerned and upset with himself. She feels a pang in her heart, she doesn't want him to blame himself.

Elena immediately goes to work putting a salve on her burn and examining it. Kayl bites back a hiss. But the salve really does help.

"I'm surprised any of the dragons could get past you Charlie," Aimee is clearly trying to flirt with him but she obviously doesn't know he's feeling guilty about the situation. He doesn't even acknowledge her and speaks right to Elena, "How deep is the burn? How long will Kayl be off her feet?"

"You can both relax. It's really not that bad. This salve should have it healed well enough for walking by morning. It'll be like it never happened by the weekend. Could have been much worse so loosen up those shoulders Weasley. It's fine." Elena is their close friend and she knows just how to get Charlie to actually breathe.

Marian burst into the tent and asks the healers to step away. He doesn't look happy. "What happened?"

It's Charlie who doesn't let Kaleigh speak this time. He is determined to take responsibility for this. "It's my fault sir. We were playing with the dragons on field duty and I let my water conjuring get too close to Kaleigh. Kaiser wasn't trying to hurt her it was just an accident."

"I'm happy it wasn't more serious but I expect better from you. You're my best tamer. It isn't like you to make mistakes like this. Whatever caused it I don't want it happening again, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Kayl and Charlie both respond and then Marian is off.

Charlie stays with Kayl but he isn't talking much. Just sitting in the chair next to her and leafing through his notes. Kayl is starting to get aggitated with him. He's acting like it's somehow his job to protect her and he's failed so now he's all embarrassed. But she can protect herself and is just as much at fault here. "Are you going to talk to me?"

Charlie looks up from his notebook at her a little shocked by her tone. Then the hurt look is back. "Kaleigh I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to protect you and I should have known better."

"Cut the bullshit Weasley. I appreciate you looking out for me but what I don't appreciate is you assuming I'm some naive little girl who needs to be protected. I can fend for myself and I'm just as qualified as you are, whether you have a few years on me or not."

"Kayl I didn't mean-"

She cuts him off, "I know you didn't mean it so drop the puss. I'm fine!"

Kaleigh is so feisty and so serious Charlie doesn't mean to but he starts to laugh. And Kaleigh wants to be mad but she finds herself laughing too.

Charlie gets up and leans down to give her a hug. "See you tomorrow Livingston. Get some rest."


	5. Flirt

It's no surprise to any of the regulars when the dragon reserve team brings their rowdy bunch into the local tavern for another night of drinking and debauchery. The usual suspects are all there grabbing their second or third rounds of the evening.

Alexandru is being cheeky with the ladies as always. Elena is telling some gruesome medical story, they all hang on her every word. Kosta is talking to Charlie about some find he had today with the Horntail baby. And Kayl returns to the group with their first round of shots and notices Aimee has joined them. They all have a bit of drink in them which always loosens Charlie up a bit and he doesn't seem to be ignoring Aimee like he has in their other encounters Kaleigh has witnessed.

The site almost stops her dead in her tracks and her heart starts to sting. It's in that moment that she realizes she has allowed herself to unknowingly become more than attracted to a Charlie. He's not even flirting and she's gone flushed at the sight. And that is just not okay. It's almost as if Kaleighs brain starts to reshuffle her feelings and redefine who Charlie is, putting him safely back in the best mate zone like the flip of a switch.

Her smile returns to her face as she passes the shots out to her friends. She didn't know others had joined them so there is no shot for Aimee. Charlie kindly gives his up to her. And Kaleigh closes her eyes and downs her shot so she doesn't have to watch the rest of the exchange.

Kaleigh immediately turns with a wide smile on her face to high tail it back to the bar for another drink. At the bar a male figure slides in next to her. She looks up almost expecting it to be Charlie but it's actually Leo.

"Hey Leo! Haven't seen you around much, hows it going?" She is genuinely happy to see him and finally is able to shake off her weird feelings early. She's happy to be feeling more herself and back to normal and starts to feel tipsy off the socializing.

"Glad to know I've been missed. I was busy putting in some extra hours with the welsh dragons. I think I'm onto something."

"Ooo do tell," Kaleigh loves that everyone on the reserve is so passionate about their work.

"I don't want to bore you," Leo laughs his Italian accent only heightens from drink.

Kaleigh lets out a small easy laugh and grins a big pearly white type smile, "No bore! I'm really interested."

"Well I'm thinking that the babies actually bond more with the father than the mother and it may be related to them benefiting off the relationship more due to their male herd hunting role-" Kayl has drunkenly proped her chin up with her hand and is listening intently. He's quite handsome and Kaleigh has always found passion intrigueing. She's thankful he isn't a brute like the rest of the guys he works pretty closely with.

"I could show you some of my notes sometime- if you'd like." Leo grins sheepishly at her. He's being quite flirtatious but not assumptious.

"Hmm yeah that'd be great," Kayl hops off her stool and flashes a smile over her shoulder before bouncing back over to the table. She's drunk and in a great mood. But when she catches Charlie's eye he has a weird look on his face she can't quite place.

Elena is also feelin herself and she proposed the gang plays a game of never have I ever. It's one of her favorites because she just loves making people spill their raunchy secrets. The whole team is more or less flirtatious so it's usually pretty funny. Alex is off faith some girl so it's just Elena, Kosta, Kayl, and Charlie.

"Never have I ever snogged someone of the same sex" Kosta kicks them off. Always the sexy questions. Nobody would expect anything else. Only Elena puts a finger down and comments, "That was an attack."

"Never have I ever been naughty in a lift," Elena counters and both herself and Kayl put a finger down.

Kay bites her bottom lip thinking. She always forgets she has to actually come up with something when they play. "I never had oral in a public place." Elena, Kosta, and Charlie all put a finger down. "You all are dirty," Kaleigh poked fun then put a finger down herself laughing.

"I never shagged in my childhood home," Charlie goes and everyone besides him has a finger down.

"That's like first base mate," Kosta takes a playful rip at Charlie and all he can do at first is laugh silently, his shoulders shaking.

"I have six siblings mate! Impossible," Charlie defends himself.

"Never have I ever shagged a coworker," Kosta is definitely targeting here and doesn't even watch the group as he leans over to give Elena a quick nibble on the ear.

"This game was an attack on my throat!" Elena accuses the whole group laughing. Kayl notices shes the only one who didn't put a finger down for that last one.

Leo comes over with pints for the gang and sits in next to Kaleigh handing the last one over to her. He gives her a wink that doesn't go unnoticed.

"Oop Kayl maybe not for long," Elena teases laughing. Obviously Leo is confused and doesn't know what she's referring too. Drunk Kaleigh winks back at her and laughs.

Kayl is turned flirting with Leo but her ears perk up when Kosta says to Elena, "Elena you would be so proud of Char. He actually set Aimee straight tonight. Stopped playing Mr Nice Guy and told her like it was."

"Oi Charlie yes. I don't know how she never got the hint but I'm glad you finally ripped her one. She was driving me nuts at work talking about you."

"I did not rip her one," Charlie corrected. "Its my fault. I made that one mistake in a drunken stupor 6 months ago and she's been hanging off me ever since. I didn't want to be mean to her. But she was pushing me too far I was just being honest."

"You're too nice mate. I know you don't want to be a player but there's a difference between that and stringing people along."

"I wasn't stringing her along! I never flirt with her I barely even acknowledge her!" Charlie defended himself.

"She thought you were playing hard to get," Elena points out.

Charlie raked his hand through his hair frustrated but he couldn't help but smile at his friends teasing. "It's not our fault mate you're such a stud and you choose not to take advantage and still be such a respectable lay. Of course they're all going to be crawling back for seconds."

Charlie reaches across the table and punches Kosta lightly in the arm. "You're a git you know that."

Leo is not paying one bit of attention to them and is passionately continuing on about his Welsh research. He's feeling emboldened by his flirting as they're all getting up to leave the pub and leans in to whisper in Kaleigh's ear, "Did you want to check out those notes?"

Kayl can see out of the corner of her eye Charlie pausing before he heads out the door. It's a habit because they always walk back to their cabins together after a night of drinking. But he catches himself seeing Leo so close to Kayl and gives her a small smile and a nod before turning to walk out of the tavern.

Kaleigh turns her attention back to Leo, "Thanks Leo, maybe some other time!"

She doesn't wait for him to respond before she goes barreling after Charlie. She can blame it all on her being too drunk later. She has to jog to catch up with him and he's surprised when she falls into stride next to him. "I couldn't let you walk home all alone. What if someone took advantage of you in your drunken stupor."

Charlie laughed and pulled her into his side for a quick hug as they walked. It was so uncoordinated as they both had consumed a bit but it felt like home. Kayl is trying to walk in a straight line like she's on a tightrope but isn't very successful.

"Oi what're you doing crazy pants?" Charlie pokes fun.

"I'm not crazy pants. I'm fire pants! Because my pants are sometimes on fire!"

Charlie is also pretty drunk and their conversation is making absolutely no sense, "okay fire crotch."

They both dissolve into a fit of laughter, "You're the first crotch Weasley!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," He tries to flirt through his laughter but it's a total fail.

"You're a complete wanker," Kayl shoves him a bit as they stumble upon her cabin door.

"Night Kayl," Charlie grins wide at her and turns to start walking down the road to his cabin.

"Charlie wait-" the words are out of her mouth before she realizes it. He turns back towards her. "What to come in and have a pepper up?"

Charlie takes a beat and then he grins, "Sure thing Kayl."


	6. PepperUpRoutine

When Kaleigh comes back into her living room from the kitchen with her pepper up potion Charlie has made himself right at home studying her bookshelf best he can in his drunken state. He's even picked up her copy of Sherlock Holmes and is examining the descriptions of the novel printed on the inside of the jacket cover.

He puts it back down as he hears her coming in and they both cheers and drink their pepper ups. "Thanks."

Before it can take effect Kaleigh is pulling Charlie down to the floor with her. Charlie just kind of accepts it, trusting her. It happens so quickly and then they are both laying on their backs on her rug looking up at the ceiling.

"I love the way this rug feels on my back when I'm drunk. Welcome to the drunken Kaleigh routine." She lolls her head to the side to look at him.

Charlie pulls his wand out of his pocket and bewitches her ceiling to look like the night sky full of stars, "I learned that spell from Hogwarts a History. Our great hall was always bewitched to reflect the night sky. I find it peaceful."

Kaleigh pokes Charlie in his side teasing, "Oo he's got moves. I bet this is what you do to get all the birds."

Charlie rolls to his side and props his head up with his arm, "Is that what you think of me?"

Kaleighs laugh slowly subsides, "No it's not. But even if it was I would never judge you or anyone else for that. I hope you know that."

"I hope you don't think I would judge you for that?" Charlie's face grows slightly concerned.

A small smile returns to Kayl's face, "I know you wouldn't. That's not you Charlie Weasley."

This is that kind of moment. They're both hyper aware of it. They could kiss right here. But that would change everything. And they both just let the moment pass by peacefully.

"I heard what happened with Aimee. Are you okay?"

Charlie is surprised by her question, "Yeah. I don't like hurting people. But then again I shouldn't have gotten pissed and snogged her in the first place when I knew I didn't like her. I should've said something awhile ago. If you don't mind me asking what happened with Leo? Seemed like you were hitting it off." Kayl noted that Aimee wasn't the person Charlie had shagged at work. Which means it was either Elena or someone who didn't work here anymore. She found that neither of those options bothered her at all. It had just been the prospect of Aimee for some unknown reason.

She thought about how she herself had ditched Leo tonight for Charlie. She shrugged with a sheepish smile. "I don't know."

This become an absolute on their nights out. Regardless of what happens at the bar, who flirts with them or how drunk they get, without fail it is an unspoken truth that Charlie and Kaleigh will fall into step with each other and go back to lay on her rug with their pepper up potions. Charlie always bewitches the ceiling to reflect the sky and they always lay for hours laughing and talking before Charlie hops up and heads back to his cabin.

The only change is them getting slightly more affectionate. Fingertips touching next to each other slowly transforms into Kaleigh falling comfortably into her head resting on his shoulder and her hand resting on his chest. It never turns romantic. It is just their routine. Charlie has never in his life felt this close to another person and it shocks him. He thought his relationship with his older brother Bill was deep. Bill had been his best friend for so long. But this feels so much more intense. They're just so in sync. He doesn't understand it but he values it and her so much.

The feeling is mutual yet unspoken. Kaleigh has had a lot of guy friends in her life. But this relationship is on another level. Their cheeky humor, their walls, their depths, and their passions all match up like puzzle pieces. Charlie simply is her other half. And it terrifies her. So she does everything she can to pour all of her energy and emotions into their friendship and doesn't allow herself to see anything beyond that. Even the thought of losing this delicate balance they've built has her fiercely protecting their friendship at all costs.

"What do you think it feels like to be a dragon?" Kayl asks him with punch drunk wonder from it being so late at night.

"Powerful, ferocious, passionate, all the time." Charlie has definitely thought about this a lot.

"Sometimes I dream about what it feels like to them to fly with their strong and powerful wings. To be the one to propel yourself through the air and glide on the wind." Kayl confesses.

Charlie's lips tug up into a smile, "Thats actually why I got into Quidditch in school. I love the sport, almost went pro. But it fell so short in comparison to a life caring for these amazing creatures. We can never really duplicate those untouchable feelings as much as we might try. I'm just grateful to be able to be in such a presence every day and make a better life for them that they deserve."

"Kayl?" Charlie asked softly when he didn't hear a response. He looked down to see that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She had heard him but her lips couldn't formulate a response before sleep finally overcame her.

She looked so peaceful and innocent to Charlie in her sleep. Even though he knew she was far from either, he thought with a smile. He couldn't wake her. He was mesmerized by her and it lulled him to sleep as well.


	7. Tattoo

Charlie wakes disoriented. When he looks down and sees Kaleigh sleeping in his arms he remembers they fell asleep on the floor talking the night before. Sometime in the night she must have slung her leg over his hips and cuddled more into his chest. The position was quite intimate, definitely crossing a line they hadn't before.

His body was betraying him, he was feeling a little hot and bothered by the intimacy of it all. Every curve of her body was pressed against his. It became more difficult than ever before to push away the deep feelings of attraction. They dabbled, they flirted, but there was an unspoken line and it felt like it had been crossed even if nothing sexual happened. The urge had never been stronger to roll her into her back and kiss her senseless.

Thankfully she spared him and snapped him out of his impossible daze by waking up. Once she too realized their predicimate and how closely she was pressed against him, she sat up quickly.

She raked a hand through her even more wild than usual curls and gave him a lazy small smile. "Morning Weasley, I'd say this is not usually the predicimate in which either of us are used to waking up with another person."

Kayl, always joking and making light. She's somehow never embarrassed and shrugging situations off. She has this way of making everyone else feel at ease.

"Right," Charlie chuckled, getting up as well. "I'm going to pop back home to hop in a shower. See you for post drunken brunch with the gang?"

"Absolutely!" Kayl was already making her way towards her own bathroom to do just the same. She knew Charlie knew his way out.

Charlie shuffled home, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone else. That was the last thing they needed, gossip. There was hope considering he only lived down the block. But no such luck. Alex was waiting on his porch.

Alex pulled Charlie roughly into his own home. "Charlie mate I came by to get you for brunch and you weren't here. Did you and Kayl-" He trailed off. Normally he wouldn't be shy about prodding his friends for details. But Kayl was his friend too and he didn't want to cross a line with her.

"No why would you think that," Charlie snipped a little annoyed. He started to make his way to the shower.

"Because you're just coming home now and where else would you have been all night if not with Kayl." Alex wasn't letting him get away.

"I was with Kayl like I usually am after a night of drinking. It's our silly drunken routine you guys all know that."

"Yes we all know that and we all wish you guys would stop acting like a bunch of school kids afraid of a snog. Just shag already because we all know you're not going to go home with anyone else. You're mates and you're clearly attracted to each other. What's the issue here? It's not like either of you are afraid to get randy. You forget we know you guys pretty well. Why is this situation different? You afraid it's guna get weird? Because that's not like either of you. Just let the led out already."

"Why are you so invested in this? We're happy as friends, she's like my best mate. Why does it have to be more than that?" Charlie rushes out frustrated. But then realizes what he said and how it might have hurt Alex and he looks surprised by his own admission.

"Mate it's alright. I get it, I've been replaced. I would've replaced you sooner too if I met a me that had boobs," Alex laughs. "Alright I'm going to stop digging into you. Go hop into the shower and let's get to brunch already. Unlike your sorry arse I actually did get laid last night and I'm starving."

At brunch everyone was staring at her with suppressed grins. At first she thought they must somehow know about her and Charlie's little sleepover. But it becomes apparent quickly that that isn't the case.

"Eat up quick Kayl! We have a surprise for you after brunch! We're taking you to Mihai to get your tattoo!" Elena was too excited she couldn't help herself. And upon hearing the news Kaleigh got a jolt of excitement herself.

Mihai's tattoo shop was small on the outskirts of town close to the tavern they usually drink at. Strategically placed, Kaleigh is sure. Inside the walls are cluttered with knick knacks from all over the world. A handsome middle aged Romanian man greet them, it's Mihai.

"We figured it was time after a couple months to finally initiate our newest team member." Alex explains.

"Don't let them fool you I was begging to come in after I saw the work you did on Charlie," Kayl gushes not realizing what she'd spilled.

Alex, Kosta, and Elena whip their heads in Charlie's direction. He rushes to explain, "Don't get too excited you lot. It was a blistering fieldwork day that's all."

Kayl notices her error but she's just too excited to focus on anything but Mihai asking her what she would like. Kayl has given this a lot of thought and she's ready with an answer. "I want a teen ridgeback like the ones we've been doing fieldwork with. Up my side."

Mihai smile, "I'm the master of dragon work by this point. That's all I ever get asked to do."

Charlie pulls Kaleigh's notebook out of his bag. He must have brought it for her. He hands it over to Kaleigh but before he lets go he encourages with a smile, "Show him your drawings."

Kayl flips to show Mihai her favorite one of Kaiser the ridgeback. He smiles and gets to work prepping the bed. When he's ready Kayl doesn't even think twice before whipping her shirt off in front of everyone. Per her summer routine she's wearing a tiny white bralette under it. They all whoop and make fun.

No one notices Charlie trying not to stare. He'd seen her like this once before. But the memory of all what all those beautiful swoops and valleys of her body actually feel like pressed against his in combination with the visual is testing his sanity. He's starting to become overwhelmed, getting way too turned on. He has to step away. Charlie presents to busy himself with studying the artwork on the wall and commands his brain and his body to calm down. Since when had things become so complicated between them?


	8. F*ckIt

Charlie was trying to torture Kayl, she swears. Ever since that night he accidentally stayed over and they had woken entangled, things had become unbearably sexually charged. The attraction was definitely there from the start but lately it felt all consuming.

Thankfully, Charlie was so focused on working with the ridgebacks he hadn't noticed her staring at his glistening torso in the heat. She could've sworn he took his shirt off just to murder her instead of because of how hot it was out. The cheeky git. He knows just how handsome. Much to everyone's relief, he's not an larrogant prick about it. But to Kayl, in this moment, this feels like a personal attack.

The way his arm and ab muscles move with the effort of him training the dragons has her practically drooling. He looks like some sort of Greek god, being at a distance his freckles blend together to give him a golden tan hue.

"Oi Kayl," He walks closer snapping her out of staring as he leads the dragons back into their enclosure. He's grinning! He has the gall to act like a peakcock having caught her ogling. Well two can play at this game and Elena had mentioned the perfect amunition she needs just the other day.

"I want to go down to the thermal pools. Elena mentioned them and they sound magical! Up for a little adventure now that we're off?" Kaleigh quirked at him.

Charlie grinned at her and offered his hand to her, "Absolutely!" He apparated them to the pathway that leads up to the pools. They're clearly up in the mountains. The pools line the edge of the cliff. Looking out the town looks like tiny specs of light amongst the massive fields of the reserve.

With no hesitation, Kayl immediately starts to strip down to her bra and underwear and rushes for the springs. The steam coming out of them looks so inviting as the sun is starting to set. She gives a cheeky grin at Charlie over her shoulder to make sure he's doing the same, before letting herself sink into the pool.

"What're you doing!?" Kayl laughs as Charlie hunts around quickly, picking up two rocks, and transform them into goblets.

Charlie grins back at her as he uses his wand to conjur and pour liquid into the new cups. "Making us some beverages."

"Excellent idea Weasley! I knew there was a reason I keep you around." Kayl pulled her torso back up out of the water to greedily grab her goblet from him.

Charlie tried his best not to rake his gaze over her half naked glistening body. He's in deep. They had been circling around their lust for each other basically since they met. But the circle just keeps getting smaller and closer. And more complicated now that their friendship had grown so deep. It was no longer an easy choice to just act on the attraction.

Kayl tosses her tight ringlets up into a big messy bun atop her head. Then she slides back into the water and hums happily. "I really needed this. Thanks for coming along."

"I'd follow your crazy arse anywhere," Charlie teases.

"I know you would, it's a good ass," Kayl flirts right back. Maybe it's the drink, maybe it's that the line had already been crossed when they fell asleep together, maybe they've gotten too comfortable flirting and touching each other, and maybe just maybe it's that this has been a long time coming. But they're alone and Kayl's pent up emotions just seem to be fogging over her. It's like she's been hypnotized to push all his buttons until he snaps and devours her.

Charlie chuckles, a little nervous at her overt response to his joke. Kayl watches his adam's apple bob as he swallows his nerves. All she wants to do is lick and suck on his neck. It'd be so easy with all the water to slide her tongue all over him.

Once he slips into the water the mood shifts from teasing and flirting to hungry in an instance. Kayl's breath catches and she softly says his name as if reaching out for her best friend to help her. Stop her. And she can't even blame the drink because no sips have been taken. She had wanted to just flirt and drink and play around with him. But she had underestimated the pent up feelings and what having his body so close to hers with so little clothing would do to her.

Her hungry gaze isn't lost on Charlie. There have been very few times in his life Charlie hasn't known what to do. But this is definitely one of those times. His emotions are pulling him into her yet his mind is screaming at him not to oversteps the bounds of their friendship. That doing this could ruin everything and just the thought of that breaks his heart. But he can't stop his heart from racing as she slowly moves toward him. Charlie closes his eyes for a moment to try to regain his composure and that is a big mistake. Behind his lids he can't stop the assault of images of Kayl's beautiful near naked curves and all the naughty things he wants to do to her. His eyes snap back open again and she's only gotten closer.

She makes contact, placing her hand on his chest. Charlie tries his best to control his breathing. It's embarrassing how easily reduced he feels by this woman. This is so far from his first time having a woman touch him like this and yet he feels like a school boy. He opens his mouth to try to find the words but can only manage, "Kayl." Her name comes out softly but with warning.

Without breaking their gaze Kaleigh abandons her drink to the side of the pool. She doesn't verbally respond. She has completely lost control of herself. He's just too intoxicating. His beautiful bright eyes contrast with his sun kissed and freckled skin. His hair looks so soft she just wants to touch it. She's leaned in so much now their thighs are touching beneath the water and her face isn't very far from his. It seems as if electricity is crackling in the small space where their bodies are nearly touching. Her mind is screaming at her but her heart and body can't hear the chatter.

It's Charlie who actually loses it. His tone is hushed but his voice is strong, "Ah fuck it." There is absolutely no hesitations in his movements. He dives in to kiss her passionately. One hand threaded in her hair, the other arm easily wraps around her frame and he lifts her up and into his lap. Kayl straddles his lap and immediately grinds herself down into his growing erection, needing to alleviate the pressure. Charlie growls into their kiss in response. She bites on his lower lip as her back arches, pushing her breasts toward his chest. Charlie feels attuned to her every movement and takes his hand from her hair down to pinch her right nipple through her bra.

The material is in the way of the delicious sensations Charlie is trying to give her. "Charlie take it off," She commands in a low voice. He pulls the piece of fabric up and over her head. Without warning he yanks her body closer to him so his mouth can latch onto her nipple and Kayl cries out. She can't stop her hips from rocking as he nibbles and sucks on her. He switches to the other nipple to pay it the same attention.

She feels the urge to take control. Kayl sits back a bit confusing Charlie. But he doesn't have a chance to dwell because she uses this new space to dive her hand into his underwear and stroke him bare. He grunts and his hips start to rock slowly against her as she twists and pumps. She leans in to finally appease herself licking and sucking on the broad colum of his neck. His grip on her hips tightens and his breathing skips.

Kayl loves feeling the muscles in his neck moving under her lips as she nips and sucks him. Kaleigh takes a shocked intake of breath when Charlie uses his grip on her hips to spin her so she's sitting in his lap with her back to his chest and his dick rubbing her between the valley of her thighs. Kayl grips his thighs to steady herself and leans her head back against his shoulder as he moves one hand up to tweak her nipple and the other hand dips down into her underwear.

His deft fingers begin to circle her clit, making her wiggle and pant uncontrollably. The more she rocks the more fevered Charlie becomes having her rub her round ass against him. There is a stark contrast on temperature from his warm muscles against her back to the cool night air hitting her exposed front. It makes her feel aroused to be lying bare and at his even whim. She has no problem with his whims as he expertly rubs tight circles into her clit. She wants more. She wants him inside her now! She tries to lean forward so they're angled for him to slip into her from behind. She moans out her words, "Char I need more."

Charlie doesn't let her move. He holds her upright with the hand groping her breast. He just kisses her neck passionately as he slips two fingers into her. Wasn't what she meant but it feels really good. Now that he's fucking her with his fingers and rubbing her clit in just the right way her whole body is flailing uncontrollably as pleasure shoot through every part of her. The only thing holding her semi in place is Charlie's other arm wrapped around both her breasts, pressing her to his chest. The muscles in his arm are also pushing deliciously against her already hard nipples. She pants and moans loudly and without abandon. Not the slightest bit embarrassed by her pleasure. Kayl comes hard on his fingers, screaming out into the night. Charlie loves how fearlesss she is and he loves the fact he's the one ripping those sounds from her beautiful throat. He's had his fair share of intimacies with women but this felt important. They both had a reckless attitude when their lips first touched but this has morphed, for Charlie at least, into a desperate need to rock Kaleigh's soul.

This is more than enough foreplay for Kayl. Their entire relationship has been foreplay. She hooks her finger in her underwear and pulls them down and off her body then turns in his lap to start tugging his off as well. Charlie laughs a little, "Already ready for round two?"

Kayl's laughter joins his, "Come on Weasley, after two months of agonizing foreplay. You better pencil me in for all night." He pulls her roughly back in to straddle his hips again. He holds her face with one hand and the other arm wraps back around her frame. "You're so sexy and so unbelievably beautiful," He locks eyes with her and doesn't waiver. Her heart is equal parts discomforted and fluttering at his words. If he keeps telling her these things, looking the way he does, and pleasuring her body like this she might just fall in love with him. And she knows she can't do that to herself.

Kayl rubs herself over his dick with the clear intent to get him to finally thrust up into her. Charlie locks eyes with her. In a flash he searches her face for approval and bucks up forcefully burying himself inside of her. They both moan loudly out into the night sky.

Charlie digs his fingers into his grip on her hips as Kayl hoooks her arms around his neck. He pushes them to the other side of the pool so he can grip the ledge and use it as leverage. Charlie has one hand gripping the ledge and the other grabbing her ass. He pulls on the ledge and slams her body towards his. He can't move as swiftly or powerfully as normal with the water in the way but they're both too turned on to care.

Kaleigh moves with him, holding onto his body fiercely to try to get her release. She's so wet and so tight around him, Charlie is just trying his best to keep his stamina up and not lose it. Kayl is hungry to press on the edges of his sanity until he loses it. She licks up his neck and moans into his ear. She's so sensitive from her orgasm that ever brush of their skin seems to set her off. She nibbles at his ear. Charlie doesn't even feel the pain of her assault because all he can feel is the white hot pleasure shooting through his body from being inside her.

She's doing such wicked things to his body and his sanity but he wants to push her over again before he lets go. He knows it's pride and probably a little bit of possessiveness. Charlie doesn't like to fall prey to these things but he's been pushed into an animalistic frenzy and he just wants to mark her so thoroughly. She holds onto him and bucks back against him as he fucks her hard trying to drive out all the tension that has built up between them. "Kayl," He moans out trying to warn her. Her response is just to squeeze her inner walls around him and he cums hard in response.

He doesn't slip out of her and they don't loosen their grip on each other. They just pant into each other's shoulder, trying to calm down. When the racing subsided slightly, Charlie slips out of her and pulls them back onto the ledge in the pool behind them. And just like that they're back where they started.

The first coherent emotion Charlie is able to muster is panic. What had he just done? But it only lasts a moment for Kaleigh dissolves all his tension by starting to laugh her beautiful and open laugh. It's infectious and he can't help but join in.

"Shit Weasley. Like damn. You've been holding out on me!" She smiles big and toothy and her eyes scrunch up from laughter.

"I've been holding out on you?! Kayl you just- you just... I dunno- is annihilated my senses right?" Charlie laughed along with her and gave her a small playful spash before relaxing back against the ledge.


	9. Fireside

"You're truly a vixen you know that?" Charlie's voice rose in pitch a touch as Kayl's lips slid over his dick. It feels like just a moment ago they were going over work research in his cabin in the middle of the day. And now she kneeled between his legs in just her sexy lace underwear toying with him about to suck him off. Charlie leaned back against his couch and softly tangled his fingers in her wild hair.

"You like it," She replied matter of a fact. Her breath hitting the trail of wet she had just created on the underside of his cock. Without warning she dove in all the way in and sucked him hard. As a reflex his grip tightened in her hair and he groaned. Her soft juicy lips moved against him and shot fire through his whole body from his groin. She roughly bobbed her head up and down completely enveloping him in her wet heat and driving him towards the edge. But he didn't want to cum like that. He craved taking her now.

Charlie pulled her up to standing. Kayl tauntingly swayed her lace clad sex in front of his face. He hooked his arms around her legs and pulled them until his mouth caught her sex over her under garments. He kissed and sucked as if nothing were in the way and the rough lace scratched deliciously over her clit. She fell forward catching her hands on his broad shoulders as she gave into the sensations.

"You're a naughty witch, distracting us from work." Kayl loves when he talks dirty to her. Charlie was more laid back in public. But she'd found he was quite assertive in bed and they often wrestled for dominance. They both love the playful struggle.

She moans loudly in response and rocks her hips hard into his waiting tongue

"You want me inside you." Charlie states it snoothly with a glint in his eyes because he knows it's true.

"Yes," She hisses through her teeth, giving in to him despite being the one who started this.

He pulls her lace panties roughly down and she kicks them off the rest of the way. When he pulls her back he surprises her by piercing her with his fingers. He holds her steady as he presses his tongue to her clit and fucks her with his fingers.

"You tease," Kayl moans out as he brings her close to the brink.

He slows his movements, "No this is teasing. What I was doing was getting you off." Charlie smirks at her.

Kayl steps back out of his grasp in response, surprising him. She's surprised herself that she had that much self restraint. "And so is this," She moves one hand skimming up the skin of her stomach and pinches her nipple, rolling it through the lace. Her other hand disappears between her folds, taking over where he left off.

Charlie groans at the beautiful sight of Kayl touching herself. She looks like a sinful angel. He stalks off the couch to lift her up into his arms. Giving her what she really wants. She instinctively wraps her legs around him and he sheaths himself into her all the way. Kayl moans and tosses her head back. She always looks forward to the first thrust.

Charlie isn't done with her yet as he lowers them to the rug, careful to protect her head. She holds tight to him as he loses all self control and chases his release. Kayl finds her mind flashing to all those nights they had spent together on the rug in her cabin before. And how very different their relationship had become in the past two weeks. They'd become quite comfortable with each other. Keeping their dirty little secret for two weeks now. Two weeks of pleasurable bliss just indulging in each other at every whim. It has became such a natural extension of their playful and flirty friendship. Even sometimes, like today, mixing work with pleasure.

"I know you're staring," Charlie smirks afterwards without even looking up from his notes. Kayl crawls closer to him on the couch, dawning her post sex look. Her underwear and one of Charlie's henleys.

"Mmmhm and how do you know that," her breath on his ear makes him shiver slightly and she can see it vibrate through his bare chest. She smirks.

"Kayl I really need to read your notes from work. We've already sidetracked enough with a midday romp. Do we have to say no cabins until nightfall?" Charlie was clearly in one of his super professional modes.

"You're right, I'm just teasing Char. It's just so boring for me when you're pouring over my notes. Talk out loud. I want to know what you're thinking." Kayl sat herself back down at a respectable distance. "See I can be behaved sometimes."

"Only sometimes. I'm thinking these are excellent and I'd love to run some field tests. Maybe we can-" Charlie abruptly cut himself off as his fire loudly crackled to life and the face of a young woman appeared.

"Charlie are you-" The firey orbs of her eyes widened at Kayl sitting there on his couch in a long shirt and seemingly no pants. "Charlie I'm so sorry I didn't- I mean. I'll call you back later-"

Charlie went flushed and opened his mouth to speak but Kayl rushes in for him. "No it's okay I'll just hop out! I gotta finish up some training plans I had drafted anyway."

Kayl turned and twisted aparating back to her own cabin. Charlie turned back to the fire to see the signature smirk of his youngest sister staring back at him. She teased, "Who was that?"

Charlie got up to grab a shirt from his drawer in the other room, as Kayl had just left with the one he had discarded earlier, to dodge Ginny's question. When he got back it was clear she wasn't going to let this go. "You're not getting away with it that easily. Charlie Weasley you scandal! Who are you shagging in the middle of the day!"

"Oi! I'm not shagging anyone," He lies smoothly, "That was my best mate Kayl. It's really hot here so we were working in lighter clothes that's all."

"You're full of it Charlie. You mean less clothes. Who works in their underwear!"

"You are ruthless you know that. Seriously it really is nothing. She's just a friend. So don't you go blabbing to mum. There's nothing to tell." Charlie warned. His mum is usually up his arse about moving back home, settling down, and getting married. Charlie definitely didn't want to move back home or settle down. And he really wasn't all that sure about marriage, especially not if it threatened his way of life. He was happy here.

"Alright alright I'm done teasing. How is my favorite brother? I miss you!" Ginny exclaimed. Charlie laughed easily happy to speak with her. Despite their massive age difference, they'd always been close. He supposed she favored him because he was the only brother who didn't baby her. Who allowed her space and respect to grow into the young woman she had become. He was proud of her. And he was glad she confided in him. Especially about boy stuff. She probably had no one else to talk to who was older than her about it because they would be horrified or baby her. But not Charlie.

"I miss you too Gin. It's going good here we've been lucky. But what I want to know is how you are?" Charlie wanted to know about the comparatively mundane stuff like her romantic issues with Harry that had been going on for awhile. And about her friends from school. But he also wanted to know what was going on with the looming war. He tries to not let it weigh on him. Which would be easy being all the way out here and untouched. You-know-who would hardly care about a dragon sanctuary in the middle of nowhere Romania. But his whole family and everyone he loved was right in the crosshairs of it. From his parents, Bill, and the twins being part of the Order to Ron and Ginny being heavily involved with the Boy Who Lived. They all were in mortal danger constantly.

Ginny's fire head twisted side to side like she was checking to make sure they're alone. But all she says is, "The family is doing well. We miss you." Charlie immediately realizes that she doesn't even feel safe saying anything via floo. They must feel like they're being watched. This distresses Charlie.


	10. Spicy

"What's this?" Charlie called out to Kayl who was finishing up showering before getting ready for a night out with the gang.

'What has he gotten into that has him so curious,' Kayl wondered to herself from the other room as she wrapped her clean and damp body in a fluffy towel. She padded her feet into the bedroom and stopped short. She couldn't help doubling over laughing and almost losing her towel in the process at the sight of Charlie holding her vibrator with genuine curiosity. She had never thought about it before. She'd have thought this would be a scenario she had run into before in her intimate life. But no. She didn't bring her toys to school and she mostly had one night stands in pheonix where it hadn't come into play. The wizarding world must not use sex toys she surmised by the way Charlie was examining it in confusion. They have spells for sex, like vibrating. So she guesses they don't need the actual toys.

Kaleigh grinned wide. This was going to be very fun. "It's a muggle device."

Charlie looked at her amused. He didn't know why she was laughing exactly and could tell it was at his expense, but her laugh was infectious. "My dad loves muggle devices, he studies them. What does it do?"

Kaleigh laughed even harder if that was possible. "Oh my Merlin. Charlie you don't want to show this to your dad. It's a sex toy."

Charlie didn't know what that meant but suddenly he was hyper aware of just how naked and wet she was. His words came out softly and intensely, "Show me." That shook right to her core.

She positioned the chair in her room in front of the bed before kissing him soundly and pulling his shirt up over his head. If she was going to play she wanted to be able to see his perfect chest. "Sit"

Kayl crawled up to the middle of the bed. And turned to lay on her back. She kept the towel around her for a little tease but she knew it would shortly be tossed aside. Kayl clicked the vibe on and it hummed to life. Charlie then had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen.

She slid the vibe down her body and the first contact on her clit was like a jolt of electricity to her body. Her hips arched up as she gasped out. Kayl then drew it back and took it slower. She bit her lower lip, more for the pressure than to look sexy but the effect was still the same on Charlie. He doubted he was going to last very long sitting there when he wanted in on the action.

Kayl dipped the vibe down and into her enterance. She rocked down onto it once, twice, and then returned it to her clit. Her legs spread wider and she let the towel fall. The vibe worked her clit and drove her quickly towards orgasm. Charlie looked too sexy sitting there shirtless with his completely unconcealed want for her. And she found she did like giving the show.

She moved one hand to caress other parts of her body wishing it was Charlie. As if on cue, when she moved her fingertips up her thighs to tease her enterance, he stood up and started unbuckling his belt. Kayl found it incredibly sexy watching him take his pants off so close yet so far. She thrust up into the vibe in harder and faster circles, gasping his name.

He quickly mounted the bed and dove right into her center, throwing her legs over his shoulders and letting his tongue join in with the vibe. He took control of the toy from her and rubbed her clit harder with it as his tongue lashed her. "Charlie!" She screamed out as her hips rose to meet him. He definitely liked hearing her scream his name.

The combination of his strong wet tongue muscle lapping her relentlessly and the friction of the vibe massaging her brought her right to the brink. She was gasping and moaning wildly. Charlie fucked into her with his fingers and that was it. She came hard around him, moaning out.

"I love this muggle toy." Charlie was far from done with her. Let the pub night be damned. He roughly kneaded her ass. Charlie dipped his head down to bite and suck on the juncture point of her neck. "You looked so wicked fucking yourself."

Kayl moaned out at his words. She was still so sensitive from her orgasm. He was toying with her sensitivity, she was putty in his hand. "I'm not done with you yet."

Kayl composed her breathing enough to respond. She smiled, with a naughty glint. And rolled herself over and up onto all fours, wiggling her hips and taunting him to take her from behind, "Oh no? Why don't you show me then?"

The part of Charlie that was a gentleman always somehow stopped him from making a request for this position. Which might seem ridiculous given all the way he could be quite dominating when they were having sex. But when Kayl requested he had no qualms about grabbing her hips from behind and plunging in.

Her back arched so hard when he filled her that he thought it might snap. Kayl shoves her breasts and her own face into the mattress below. One fist of Charlie's fell down to her side to hold himself up above her while the other wrapped around her body to rub her clit. She arched her butt back against him to meet his thrusts and his eyes rolled back at the overwhelming pleasure of being buried to the hilt in her. He slid so easily with how wet she was from her earlier orgasm. His fist clenched harder driving into the mattress to ground himself as his thrust became faster and harder. Charlie was trying to chase both their orgasms at the same time. He fucked her hard and rubbed her clit with the same dedication.

The little weaving of the threads on the sheets were rubbing deliciously against Kayl's nipples as Charlie fucked her harder and harder into the bed. She was so turned on that it was just the right level of toughness to have her cum again hard, pulsing and squeezing around Charlie. Her loud and gripping orgasm drove Charlie to release hard. He growled loudly and then collapsed on top of Kayl.

"Charlie!" Kayl tried to lift herself up but Charlie's weight was crushing her. "Get off of me you lazy git."

Then both laughed as he rolled off her to the side. He lay on his back grinning and covering his eyes with his arm as he tried to regain control of his breathing. He didn't move but he said, "Well that was fun."

Kayl rolled to the side and just watched him for a second as he was calming down and couldn't see her watching him. She would just snap her eyes shut like she was resting at the first sign of him moving his arm. She watched his chest rise and fall. His adam's apple bob in his throat as he caught his breath. But it was his smile that caught her. This lazy little smile that just made her heart flutter. Kayl jumped up, heading for the shower again. No more of that!

"You just showered," Charlie laughed after her. He watched her cute bum and beautiful cubes walk away and lean over to turn on the water again. Her wild beautiful hair that just made his heart race. Her nature was just so infectious. It played into all the parts of him that he had discovered as an adult that women loved. But he had also spent most of his school years being shamed for. He felt like an oxymoron sometimes. Charlie was spontaneous yet humble. Carefree yet responsible. Risky yet studious. None of these things seemed to go together but Kayl made him feel like they were the most normal pairings in the world.

She called back out, "I know but I can't exactly go to the pub smelling like-"

"Like I shagged you good?" Charlie finished for her.

"Yes you git like that!" Charlie got up to put Kayl's toy away as she continued talking to him from the shower. "What would the team think? We can't be tipping them off now can we. We've been so good at sneaky-"

Charlie stopped listen to her and his heart clenched painfully. He was not one to tune women out, especially Kaleigh. But what he saw in her night table drawer had him pale as a ghost. It was a letter. He wasn't trying to snoop but it was right there. And he couldn't ignore it once he caught the words:

_We are pleased to offer you a position as Senior Magizoologist at New Zealand Pheonix Sanctuary_

Charlie didn't read on. He closed the drawer. His mind was racing and he was getting pulled down a very painful memory lane.


End file.
